


Till Death Do Us Part

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stop himself. He can't stop what he's doing and Scott doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

                The cold cemented floor of the Eichen House jolted Scott into awareness. It wasn’t every day that the alpha found himself on the floor shackled and bound. With a soft tug he felt bolts of electricity hit him. He let out a scream as he shut his eyes, crying out instinctively. As soon as he relaxed, the electricity stopped and a rather wicked laugh filled the air. Scott tried his best to turn his head towards the noise, but the darkness shrouded its master.

                _No, stop! Don’t hurt him! He hasn’t done anything to you. He won’t get in the way. Let him live._

                “Poor, poor Scott. Lost in the poor Eichen House. A place full of madness and insanity. A place people like me are thrown when we are not able to function anymore. You know, you put me here. You told my dad I was crazy. You told him that I needed to be locked up for my safety. Did you know he listened to you? Were you aware of what would happen when I was forced to come here?” Stiles asked, slipping into the small sliver of moon light that was shining through one of the dirty windows.

                “Stiles what are you even doing?” Scott asked, panic filling his voice. Stiles chuckled softly as he brought back his foot and kicked Scotts arm. There was a sharp crack as the bones spit. Scott cried out as electricity and pain shot through his body. He shook until Stiles moved his arm back into place and the current stopped.

                “You will only be in pain for a little bit. 900,000 volts will only keep you from being able to shift for so long. But, as long as you’re human, I will be able to hurt you. I’ll be able to watch you scream and cry out for mercy,” Stiles spat.

                _You don’t have to do this. He will leave us alone. Don’t kill him. Just leave him here. Electricity just keeps them from shifting, and if he can’t shift he can’t chase us._

                “I CAN’T TAKE THAT CHANCE!” Stiles yelled, causing Scott to jump at the noise. He looked at Stiles who had turned to yell at the wall behind him. It wasn’t until he saw that there was no one there that Scott realized what was going on. This wasn’t Stiles, this was the nogitsune.

                “Stiles, if you’re in there, you can stop him. You can stop this all now. You just have to fight it, you're better than-“The nogitsune delivered a sharp kick to Scott’s gut, making him gasp for air just as his eyes turned red. He could feel the healing process kick in as his nails extended and his teeth sharpened.

                “Scott, Scott calm down. It’s okay, it’s me I swear. I don’t think he’s here. Please Scott you have to kill me. You have to kill me before he kills you,” Stiles begged quickly, as he turned off the electricity and started to help Scott out of the shackles.

                “Stiles, I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to find a way to save you no matter what. You know that. Now, do you think you have this under control? Can you hold him down long enough to get out of here?” Scott asked, placing his right hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles nodded.

                _Stop lying to him. Don’t do this. Don’t trick him like that. He doesn’t understand. You can’t do this. Please don’t I’ll do anything don’t hurt him anymore. I need Scott. I need him, he’s my Alpha. You can take me or anyone else just not him!_

“Scott, we have to hurry, I can feel it coming,” Stiles said quickly, a smirk gleaming in the moonlight.

                _Stop!_

                “Okay, come on,” Scott said, using Stiles for support. For a moment a small sigh of relief left Scott's lips before being replaced by a cry of pain.

                “Nordic blue monkshood,” Stiles whispered into Scott’s ear as he pushed the knife deeper into his stomach, “This knife is made the same way the bullets that Kate used on Derek were. When I pull it out the powder will easily seep into your veins. Sadly, this will still give you 48 hours to live, but don't worry, I'm going to fix that,” he stated, ripping the knife from his gut. Scott stumbled back against the cold concrete wall and slid down it, gasping for air and grabbing at his gut. He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes looked at the looming figure above him.

                “S-stiles,” He muttered as his best friend knelt down next to him.

                “Sorry, Stiles isn’t home anymore. Well, actually he will be here long enough to watch you die from the final cut. But just for now I want to watch you suffer. I want to feel your pain and live off of it. Since you won’t be around for me to take the pain from anyone anymore, I’ll have to get it other ways or store your pain at the end of this battle,” The nogitsune said softly as he let the knife carve a small cut into Scott’s cheek.

                _STOP IT!_

_You have no say Stiles. This is no longer your body. You gave into me. You let this happen. It is your fault Scott is dying. It will be your hand to deliver the blow. It will be you they find him with. It will be you who sets this world on fire and unleashes the chaos that it needs. Now prepare yourself for his death._

_No, I won’t let you. I can stop you!_

_It’s funny that you think you can. You can’t even beat me at a simple game of Go. When you can beat me at that I will let Scott live. But, you can’t so he must die._

_Why? Why must he die?_

_Scott must die so that you break. Once you’re completely broke I can have full control. I will have the ability to take from you what you won’t give me, and that is your will. With your will broken no one, can stop me, especially that so-called wolf._

_If there is anything, anything Scott taught me it’s to never give up. You may be able to kill him, but all you're going to do is piss off some very important people._

_Yeah but with them all gunning for you, the killer of their alpha, they won’t be able to hurt me. I will simply find a new host, someone to move on to after they kill you in a blind rage. So, tell me, are you ready?_

_You sick son of a bitch._

                “Scott, you were a worthy opponent. Too bad you have lost. There is nothing more upsetting than losing, especially for an alpha. Knowing your back is against the wall and the only way to win is…well quite frankly there isn’t one. You’re going to die, right here, right now,” The nogitsune stated, as he watched Scott struggle on the ground. His body had long since lost control; sometime during his conversation with Stiles Scott had thrown up a large amount of blood and was now laying in it. The stench had coated the air and seemed to be a fitting scent for Scott to die smelling.

                “I…won’t die…in vain. They will…they will kill you,” Scott muttered, coughing as the bile that was his dinner and blood threatened to choke him. His eyes were watering as the heat of a thousand suns crawled over his body. Sweat dripped down from his hair into his eyes as he struggled to catch a breath, knowing that he was not going to make it out of this alive.

                Their eyes locked for a moment as the nogitsune grabbed Scott but his hair and pulled him into a sitting position. Scott closed his eyes for a moment knowing that this was it, he was dying.

                “Any last words?”

                “Stiles…I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean to do this, and no matter what happens after I’m gone you’ll be fine. I trust in you Stiles you can do this.”             

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Super spur of the moment but yeah ^^


End file.
